As It Should Be
by Yong Soo Kim
Summary: Ginny menahan dorongan untuk mendekatinya. Apa yang seharusnya Ginny katakan ? Hai, apakah kamu seseorang yang terkenal di sekolah saya? Anda tahu, seorang pelahap maut dan keluarganya hanya pergi pada akhir perang untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri? Wow, astaga, senang melihatmu di Nice. [AU] [Drinny] please RnR... CHAPTER 2 UPDATE !
1. Bertemu

**As It Should Be chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter hanya milik **_J.K Rowling_** , disini saya hanya meminjam. Dan ide cerita dan alur cerita hanya milik Author _**Boogum**_ , disini saya hanya _meremake_ ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan sudah meminta izin kepadanya. Ini adalah ff _terjemah_ dan saya membuat ff ini dengan 50% memakai kata-kata saya sendiri sisanya _translate_ mbah google kwkwkw.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Halo guys... akhirnya saya bisa buat ff juga kwkwkw*abaikan*, akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun saya hanya membaca ff tapi sekarang buat ff juga*Horee*. Saya ingin bilang terima kasih kepada Author Boogum karena saya di perbolehkan remake dari ff yang sudah ia buat yang berjudul sama tetapi dengan bahasa Inggris. Yahh walaupun ini ff terjemah menurut saya itu begitu sulit kwkwkw. Dan ini adalah ff Drinny ! alasan saya membuat ff Drinny karena sedikit sekali Author Indonesia yang membuat ff Drinny, sedangkan di luar sana banyak sekali yang membuat ff Drinny. Jadi guys daripada baca curhatan saya, mending langsung aja baca aja ceritanya ! scrool up oke ...

 _..._

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please..**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN,**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 _Draco dan Ginny secara mengejutkan bertemu di Prancis, di mana mereka menemukan aspek yang tidak terduga dari yang lain atau pada dasarnya mencari tahu betapa sedikit yang mereka ketahui tentang satu sama lain (atau diri mereka sendiri?lol)_

* * *

 **Promenade des Anglais, Prancis.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ginny bersandar di kursinya, ia membiarkan sinar matahari meresap ke kulitnya. Tidak diragukan lagi dia akan mendapatkan banyak bintik-bintik baru di lengan dan pundaknya yang telanjang. Terserah. Matahari terasa nyaman, dan berada di luar terasa lebih baik daripada terjebak didalam hotel. Pemandangan Promenade des Anglais sudah tidak diragukan lagi: pohon-pohon yang eksotis, lalu hamparan air biru, dan kerikil pantai yang sangat tidak ideal, tempat itu seperti hidup dan sangat indah. Dia tidak bisa mengeluh, meskipun ia sudah agak gelisah. Mengingat dia hanya berada disatu tempat dan menurutnya itu tidak mudah baginya.

Ginny menutup notebook di pangkuannya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Bau asin dari laut menggelitik indranya, bercampur dengan bau lezat yang berasal dari restoran dan kafe yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Mmh, kopi dan makanan. Perutnya menggerutu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia harus makan sesuatu.

Dia membuka satu mata untuk melirik jam tangannya dan melihat sudah lewat tengah hari. Tidak heran jikalau dia lapar. Namun, Ginny merasa ragu. Sedikit saja, tentu saja. Itu bukan berarti dia seorang pengecut: itu hanya, uh, dia mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin ia seharusnya mendengarkan Hermione dan mempelajari bahasa Prancisnya dengan lebih serius. _Nice_ adalah tempat yang indah: iklim yang baik, tempat makan yang baik, dan cukup banyak turis yang datang ke daerah itu untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup tanpa mengetahui banyak bahasa. Menurutnya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain tidak mudah. Dia telah melakukan banyak hal seperti berbicara dengan orang Prancis sambil melakukan gerakan tangan. Faktanya, belajar tidak pernah menjadi keahliannya. Dia hanya tahu tentang kegembiraan dan kesenangan.

" _Kenapa kamu tidak bisa tenang? Kenapa kamu selalu membuat semuanya begitu sulit?"_

Alis Ginny berkerut. Kata-kata ibunya selalu sering mengganggunya. Ada banyak ketidaksepakatan diantara keduanya sejak putusnya hubungannya dengan Harry. Ketegangan antara Ginny dan ibunya semakin memburuk karena banyak berita tentangnya di _Witch weekly_ , seperti salah satu judulnya "Wild Weasley" yang dalam berita itu berisi foto-foto ia dan teman kencannya, selain itu juga ada pertualangannya yang sedang mabuk. Sejujurnya Ginny tidak ingin mengganggu semua orang tentang berita itu, apalagi ibunya. Dia hanya ingin menemukan _sesuatu_ yang bisa membuat percikan dihatinya, mau itu benda, orang, tempat — apapun itu — tapi itu sulit baginya.

Perutnya menggerutu lagi, dan sekarang dia membutuhkan makanan. Ginny mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan mulai berjalan. Ada banyak kafe dan restoran yang cukup menggodanya, tetapi akhirnya dia pergi ke _Chez Vero_. Di dalam restoran itu terlihat lebih kasual dan ada taplak meja kotak-kotak beserta suatu poster yang dipajang, poster itu berisi tentang penilaian seseorang, dan itu sangat menggelitik bagi Ginny.

Ginny menyapa para pelayan dengan ramah dan berkata "bonjour" dan ia duduk di salah satu meja. Dia membalik-balik menu, dan tentu saja ia tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis. Sampai satu pelayan bertanya kepada Ginny makanan apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Quést-cé qué tu véux lady? _" (kamu mau pesan apa nona?)_ tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi.

"Um," dia mulai sedikit canggung. "Quéllé ést la… uh … spéci – spécialité du jour?" ( _apa yang… uh … spesi – spesial hari ini?)_

Pelayan tersenyum dan menunjukkan menu spesial hari itu. Ginny hanya memilih asal, dan apa yang dia dapatkan ? Satu _Tacos_ yang isinya daging dan macam-macam sayuran dan juga segelas kopi spesial. Berhasil ! Setidaknya ia mendapatakan kopi. dan menurut Ginny tidak buruk mendapatkan _Tacos_. Segera, ia menikmati makanannya dan menatap ke luar jendela melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kesibukkan makan siang telah berlalu, jadi kafe itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa meja yang ditempati. Jadi ketika seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang putih berjalan melewati pintu dan menyapa para pelayan yang bekerja, seketika matanya tertarik pada pria itu.

Pikiran pertama Ginny adalah sepertinya pria tersebut agak familiar. Kemudian dia melihat wajahnya dengan tepat dan rahangnya turun. Itu pasti Draco Malfoy. Sial, Ginny hampir tidak mengenalinya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian muggle yang santai dan rambutnya lebih panjang dan sudah diikat kuncir kuda, meskipun beberapa bagiannya longgar. Wajahnya juga tidak terlalu begitu runcing sekarang, dan fitur wajahnya yang tajam, menghilangkan tatapan cemberut dan nakal saat masa remaja, tapi ia masih memiliki ketajaman pada tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Ginny tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia menganggap Malfoy itu menarik atau tidak. Ginny lebih suka tipe pria yang _sporty_ atau penampilan yang manis, tapi memiliki keindahan yang keras. Dia memiliki wajah seseorang yang seharusnya berada di depan sampul majalah fashion terkenal atau berjalan di atas catwalk, bukan berdiri di kafe Muggle yang nyaman di _N_ ice.

Sebenarnya, mengapa Malfoy berada di kafe Muggle ? Ginny tau mengapa dirinya memilih untuk berpergian dengan Muggle, tetapi Malfoy adalah orang terakhir yang diharapkan akan dia temui di _Chez Vero._ Mungkin itu bukan Malfoy. Mungkin itu hanya pria yang mirip dengannya. Itu, tidak akan berlebihan, kan? Ohh hell, terakhir kali dia melihat Malfoy berada di Hogwarts — itu sudah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Tatapan pria itu menangkap miliknya. Mata pria itu melebar dan ia menatap Ginny sejenak sebelum Ginny menyibukkan diri dengan menu. Ginny mengerutkan bibirnya, sekarang dia penasaran. Orang asing tidak akan bereaksi seperti itu untuk melihatnya, bukan? Tapi kemudian jika Ginny salah …

Ginny menahan dorongan untuk mendekatinya. Apa yang seharusnya Ginny katakan ? Hai, apakah kamu seseorang yang terkenal di sekolah saya? Anda tahu, seorang pelahap maut dan keluarganya hanya pergi pada akhir perang untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri? Wow, astaga, senang melihatmu di _Nice._

…

Ya. Ginny akan melewatkan pembicaraan itu.

Namun, Ginny tidak bisa mengalihkan dari pria pirang itu. Mata mereka bertemu lebih dari beberapa kali. Tampaknya, itu memberikan sensasi aneh kepada Ginny, seperti memainkan permainan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Ginny merasa sedikit kecewa ketika ia telah menghabiskan kopinya dan harus membayar makanannya. Pria pirang itu membuat Ginny memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang keingintahuannya. Sayang sekali Ginny tidak bisa memikirkan pembicaraan yang bagus dengan pria pirang tersebut.

Ginny harus berjalan ke meja kasir, dan berarti ia harus melewati pria pirang tersebut. Baik. Ginny mulai berjalan ke arah meja kasir, tapi… Mungkin itu karena Ginny terlalu sibuk menatap pria itu dan bukannya melihat kemana ia berjalan atau mungkin itu kesalahan si nenek tua karena membiarkan payungnya menonjol begitu banyak dari bawah meja di dekatnya. _Either way_ , kaki Ginny tersangkut dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tubuhnya merosot. Terdengar suara keras dentuman kursi yang ditarik. Sebuah tangan meraih sikunya dan menariknya sampai Ginny menabrak dada pria tersebut. Napas Ginny tercekat di tenggorokannya — sebagian besar karena dua hal yaitu pertama lega bahwa dirinya bisa terhindar dari dinginnya lantai kafe tersebut, dan kedua adalah dia hanya berjarak beberapa inci dengan seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah pria pirang tersebut ! pria yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan dan pria yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan. _Bloody Hell_!

"Terima kasih," Ginny bergumam.

Pria itu melepas siku Ginny dan melangkah mundur, ia hanya mengangguk seolah mengatakan itu tidak masalah. Sekarang karena mereka sedekat ini, Ginny bisa melihat bahwa mata pria tersebut memang kelabu persis seperti punya Malfoy. Ada juga noda kecil biru dipipinya. Cat? Sekilas jari-jarinya mengungkapkan lebih banyak bintik-bintik — terutama di sekitar kukunya. Seorang seniman? Itu hanya semakin membangkitkan rasa penasaran Ginny. Pria ini tampak sangat mirip dengan Malfoy, namun yang Ginny lihat sejauh ini belum ada tampak kesombongan atau angkuh yang ditampilkan seperti saat-saat di Hogwarts dulu pada pria ini. Yah kecuali refleksinya saja yang menurut Ginny sangat mirip Malfoy.

"Kamu cepat sekali," Ginny mengamati.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu, "Hanya kebetulan dekat."

Ginny berkedip. Pria ini memiliki aksen Inggris, terdengar seperti ia berasal dari negara itu juga. Tatapan Ginny jatuh pada lengan kiri pria itu di mana Ginny tahu bahwa semua pelahap maut akan memiliki _tatto_ atau lebih tepatnya tanda kegelapan — setidaknya jika memang pria ini adalah Malfoy. Lengan panjang kemeja pria itu menutupi area itu. _Damn!_ Pria itu memperhatikan kemana Ginny melihat dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ketempat yang dilihat Ginny dengan gerakan tak sadar, seolah pria ini menyakinkan dirinya bahwa kain itu ada disana. Ginny mengerutkan alisnya — curiga lebih tepatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Pria itu bergumam, berbalik dari Ginny. "Lihat-lihat kemana kamu akan berjalan lain kali."

"Hei tunggu-"

Pria itu melemparkan tatapan dingin dari arah pundaknya seolah-olah menyuruh Ginny untuk mundur. Ginny mengerutkan bibirnya. Sekarang tampilan pria itu semua adalah Malfoy,

"Apakah kita tidak saling kenal?" Ginny bertanya.

Alis pria itu naik sedikit. Itu adalah jenis tatapan yang bisa mencemooh atau terkejut bahwa seorang wanita bertanya seakan mengenalnya. Akhirnya, pria itu membalikkan punggungnya sekali lagi.

"Tidak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan," katanya datar. "Aku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Ginny menghela napas. Pria itu berjalan ke mejanya dan duduk, tidak melirik ke arah Ginny lagi. Ginny menolak dorongan untuk terus bertanya kepada pria itu — untuk memastikan sekali lagi jika dia adalah orang yang ada di pikirannya. Tetapi Ginny berpikir bahwa jika ia menanyai pria itu lagi, mungkin itu akan membuat dirinya menyedihkan. Maka dari itu Ginny langsung pergi ke tempat kasir dan membayar makanannya.

Sambil mengerutkan kening, setelah membayar makanannya Ginny mengangkat tasnya dengan lebih nyaman ke pundaknya dan keluar dari kafe. Sulit bagi Ginny untuk tidak melihat ke arah pria pirang tersebut. Bahkan, pikirannya terus melayang kepada pria tersebut. Oh Merlin! Pria itu sudah menggelitiknya — atau lebih tepatnya menebak bahwa Draco Malfoy membuatnya penasaran. Itu seperti ia diberikan teka-teki yang harus digabungkan untuk disatukan. Semua kontradiksi, semua persamaan, apakah itu dia? apakah itu hanya seorang muggle yang mirip dengannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berdengung di benak Ginny, tetapi mereka juga membuatnya frustasi. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada Draco Malfoy. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk begitu terperangkap pada pria ini sekarang.

Tapi perilakunya sudah mengganggunya.

Tapi hanya memikirkan pria itu seperti cahaya berkedip-kedip dalam warna pikirannya, pikirannya menuntut agar memikirkan pria itu dengan cara yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Apakah itu Malfoy? Atau hanya muggle? Ginny hanya ingin tahu.

Ginny membuat suara frustasi dan terus berjalan, memaksakan dirinya untuk memikirkan rencananya untuk hari itu. Dia ke Prancis untuk liburan, bukan stres tentang beberapa orang pirang berwajah kasar yang mungkin atau mungkin tidak sama dengan masa sekolahnya. Bukannya Ginny menginginkan sesuatu dari pria itu, Ginny hanya ingin memuaskan keingintahuannya.

Pada akhirnya, Ginny memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke _Musée d'Art Contemporain_. Itu seharusnya menjadi atraksi yang populer, dam sejauh ini pemandangan _Nice_ telah membuatnya banyak inspirasi. Mungkin melihat seni modern tidak buruk, pikir Ginny. Laurie, teman kelahiran Muggle-nya berkata bahwa _Nice_ adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang sangat di rekomendasikan. Dan yahh, Ginny memilih _Nice._

Ginny berhasil melewati pameran dan harus diakui bahwa dia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menguasai seni modern. Beberapa di antaranya menarik, tetapi beberapa di antaranya aneh dan sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Lukisan-lukisan yang hanya menampilkan beberapa titik atau garis tidak terlalu mengesankan. Meski demikian, setidaknya orang-orang ini telah menemukan gairah mereka. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat Ginny hargai; dorongan yang telah mendorong para seniman ini untuk terus menciptakan, terus berekspresi, terus melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan nama mereka di luar sana dan menyatukan karir mereka. Sebenarnya, itu membuat Ginny sedikit cemburu. Ginny bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Sebuah nafas keluar dari bibir Ginny. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dan tinta dari tasnya. Laurie, telah memberitahunya bahwa dia harus mencoba menulis — bahkan jika itu hanya untuk mendokumentasikan pengalamannya. Laurie berkata itu akan membantunya mengumpulkan pikirannya. Ginny benar-benar melakukan semua ini hanya beberapa kali — menurutnya menulis jurnal seperti ini hanya mengingatkannya dengan kenangan buruk — tetapi mungkin itulah artinya. Ginny sering suka mengabaikan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

"Ecuséz-moi." _(permisi.)_

Ginny mengangkat wajahnya dari buku catatannya untuk melihat seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat keriting tersenyum ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu tampak lebih tua dari Ginny, tapi lelaki itu manis — semua pesona kekanak-kanakan dan mata cokelat yag hangat. Tidak buruk. Lalu laki-laki tersebut mengatakan sesuatu yang lain dalam bahasa Prancis dan Ginny sama sekali tidak mengerti sepatah katapun. Demi celana dalam Merlin! Ginny hanya mengutuk dirinya.

"Uh." Ginny membersihkan tenggorokannya. " Jé né comprendes pas. Jé parlé … uh, I don't really speak Frech," _(Saya tidak mengerti. Saya berbicara … uh, saya tidak benar-benar bisa berbahasa Prancis,)_ jawab Ginny dengan aksen Prancisnya yang ia hafal hanya empat kata yaitu, 'saya tidak' dan 'saya berbicara'.

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Inggris?"

"Yeah."

"Beruntung saya bisa sedikit berbicara bahasa Inggris." Lelaki itu menunjuk kursi di sebelah Ginny. "Bolehkah saya?"

Ginny memindahkan tasnya agar lelaki itu bisa duduk. Mereka saling bertukar nama — lelaki itu bernama Amaury — dan mengobrol tentang apa yang membawanya sampai ke _Nice_. Dia adalah pria yang menawan, meskipun agak sulit dimengerti karena berbicaranya yang tiba-tiba akan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

Seorang dewa diluar sana pasti sudah mendengarkan doa Ginny untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Ketika Amaury menawarkan untuk Ginny berkeliling kota, Ginny bahkan tidak perlu memikirkan tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis jika ingin keliling kota, karena sudah pasti Amaury akan sangat dan mau membantunya.

Mereka meninggalkan museum seni bersama dan pergi menaiki scooter milik Amaury. Ginny harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah mengendarai salah satu kendaraan sebelumnya, jadi Amaury menjelaskan sedikit tentang scooter tersebut dan memberikan Ginny helm yang menurut Ginny itu sangat norak. Setelah memakai helmnya, Ginny akan duduk di belakang Amaury. Ginny tidak keberatan sekalipun bahwa ia harus duduk pas di belakang Amaury dan mungkin ia juga harus membungkus lengannya di badan lelaki itu dari belakang. Dia berbau harum. Benar-benar bagus.

Mereka berkelok-kelok melewati jalan-jalan di atas scooter, memotong lalu lintas dan merunduk di jalan-jalan sempit yang mobil-mobil tidak akan pernah lewat. Amaury menunjukkan bangunan yang menarik dan situs-situs lainnya, terutama Amaury sangat menaruh banyak perhatiannya pada seni jalanan yang dipajang. Ginny harus mengakui itu sangat menyenangkan, bahkan jika dia tidak selalu berbagi selera seni atau mengerti semua yang Amaury katakan. Lelaki itu cerewet dan genit, dan selalu membuat Ginny tertawa. Apakah Ginny akan naksir lelaki itu? Kenapa tidak. Ginny pikir mungkin Amaury bisa menjadi selingannya. Tertawa, menggoda, memanjakan diri dengan _foreplay_ , dan sentuhan polos yang Ginny tahu hanya akan menjadi awal dari apa yang akan terjadi nanti di antara seprai.

Seperti kata orang Prancis : Mangéz bién, Riéz souvént, Aiméz béaucoup.

 _Makan dengan baik, Sering tertawa, Cinta berlimpah._

Hidup harus dinikmati, ginny datang ke _Nice_ untuk beristirahat dan memikirkan segala masalahnya. Dan jika ia memiliki selingan, mungkin itu akan menghentikan pikiran Ginny tentang pria pirang yang berada di kafe hari ini. Ginny lebih suka pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Amaury dan mata coklatnya yang hangat daripada beberapa pria pirang yang mungkin itu Draco Malfoy — walaupun pria pirang itu menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh saat di kafe.

"Hei," panggil Amaury dari balik bahunya. "Kamu keberatan jika kita berhenti sebentar?"

Ginny bilang itu baik-baik saja dengannya. Amaury sangat berterima kasih padanya dan menyusuri beberapa gang sampai mereka berdua tiba di sebuah area kecil yang ditutupi seni jalanan. Amaury memarkirkan scooternya dan turun, memberi isyarat kepada Ginny agar mengikutinya. Ginny mengerutkan kening tetapi bergabung dengannya. Beberapa orang berseliweran dan ada juga seseorang yang sedang bermain gitar. Ginny tidak tahu mengapa Amaury ingin datang ke sini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" seru Amaury.

Ginny berkedip dan mengikuti arah tatapan Amaury. Tubuh Ginny menegang ketika ia melihat pria pirang yang sama dari _Chez Vero_ berjongkok di depan salah satu pameran seni: sepotong gelap yang menampilkan mesin perang Muggle dan bentuk-bentuk mirip manusia semua berbaris seolah-olah ingin di tembak. Matanya yang kelabu dan dingin menatap Ginny sesaat sebelum berakhir ke Amaury. Pria pirang itu mengambil tasnya dan bangkit.

"Apakah kamu menguntit saya sekarang?" tanya si pirang kepada Amaury.

Amaury menyeringai, "Ini salahmu karena bisa diprediksi. Aku tahu kamu pasti akan ada di sini." Sudut-sudut mulutnya terkulai. "Selain itu, kamu tidak muncul untuk rapat."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Tapi-"

Si pirang mengayunkan tasnya diatas bahunya. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin _go public._ " Dia membalikkan punggung kepada Amaury dan Ginny. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Amaury meraih lengan pria pirang tersebut sebelum dia bisa pergi, "Draco, kamu tahu-"

"Draco?" Ginny mengulangi. Ginny memandangi si pirang di depannya dengan mata yang sedikit menuduh. "Jadi itu Anda! Kenapa kamu berbohong padaku?"

Draco menghela napas, "Itu disebut memberi petunjuk, Weasley. Mungkin kamu harus menerimanya."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya, "Masih seperti bajingan yang dulu, huh?"

"Masih seorang gadis yang usil."

Amaury berkedip pada mereka berdua, "Kalian berdua saling kenal?"

"Tentu," kata Ginny sebelum Draco bisa mengatakan sebaliknya. "Kami pergi ke sekolah bersama, meskipun dia satu tahun di depanku."

Amaury tiba-tiba mencengkram bahu Ginny, "Lalu Ginny, tolong bujuk dia untuk membiarkan kita menjadi pelindungnya."

Sekarang giliran Ginny yang berkedip, "Um, apa?"

"Orang ini jenius! Dia bisa menjadi _Ernest_ berikutnya dari _Pignon-Ernest_ , tetapi dia malah mengatakan bahwa seni hanyalah hobi dan dia tidak ingin membagi karyanya." Amaury menekan tangannya ke kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis yang terdengar agak dramatis. Mungkin ia sedang meratapi sifat keras kepala si Malfoy.

Ginny mendekat ke Amaury, "Uh, aku pikir kamu salah paham. Malfoy dan aku bukan teman. Lebih tepatnya kami tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya."

"Tapi-"

Malfoy memutar matanya ke arah mereka berdua, "Saya pergi."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Amaury sekali lagi menemmpel di lengan Malfoy. "Mari kita jangan terburu-buru, oke? Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, Draco. Kami bersedia memberi Anda kesempatan untuk memamerkan seni Anda dan memulai karier. Apakah Anda tahu berapa banyak seniman yang sangat ingin berada di posisi seperti Anda?"

"Baiklah mengapa kamu tidak tanyakan kepada salah satu diantara mereka?" kata Malfoy tanpa basa-basi. "Aku tidak butuh dan tidak menginginkan tawaranmu."

"Mengapa?"

Kedua pria itu berkedip pada Ginny. Mungkin mereka tidak mengira intrupsi dari perempuan itu.

"Permisi?" kata Malfoy, sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Mengapa kamu tidak ingin berbagi senimu?" tanya Ginny sekali lagi. "Tampaknya agak aneh jika memang kamu mempunyai keahlian dalam seni dan usaha itu tidak kamu gunakan." Jelas Ginny.

Rahang Malfoy menegang, "Ini bukan urusan Anda."

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Amaury sepertinya berpikir kamu lumayan bagus." Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah kamu pikir itu sia-sia untuk menolaknya?"

"Ya, ya, itu benar!" Amaury mengangguk setuju pada Ginny.

Malfoy mengabaikan orang Prancis itu. "Ada apa denganmu?" dia bertanya kepada Ginny. "Kenapa kamu harus peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Tidak aku tidak peduli padamu," akunya. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa mungkin kamu benar-benar menyukai seni."

Ginny tidak bisa membayangkan jika Malfoy berjalan-jalan dengan noda cat di jari-jarinya atau meneliti seni jalanan Muggle. Bukankah Malfoy sangat membenci Muggle? Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi jika memang Malfoy sangat menyukai seni.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kamu menolak kesempatan ini," lanjut Ginny. "Maksud saya, jika ini adalah gairah Anda, pastinya Anda ingin berkarir apa yang Anda minati, bukan?"

Draco terdiam. Ginny tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Malfoy. Apakah Malfoy hanya bajingan yang murung sepanjang waktu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam dirinya?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Malfoy bertanya, rupanya lelaki itu memutuskan mengubah percakapan kepada Ginny daripada menjawab pertanyaan Ginny tadi.

"Amaury mengajak saya," balas Ginny mengangkat dagunya. "Punya masalah dengan itu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya." Malfoy berbalik pada Amaury. "Sudah cukup buruk kamu mengikutiku ke sini, dan mengapa kamu membawa wanita ini bersamamu?"

"Elle est bonne," ( _dia baik-baik saja_ ) kata Amaury sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ginny tidak yakin apa artinya itu, tapi itu membuat Malfoy memutar bola matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar mencurigakan seperti "bajingan _horny_ " di bawah nafasnya. Dan Ginny masih melihat bahwa Amaury masih berusaha merayu Malfoy untuk mengikuti ajakannya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membuat Anda mempertimbangkan kembali?" tanya Amaury. "Apapun?"

Malfoy membalas tatapannya dengan dingin. "Ya." jawab Malfoy denga sangat singkat.

Si pirang berbalik dan langsung melenggang pergi. Amaury tidak mencoba mengehentikannya kali ini. Ginny hanya bisa melihat sosok Malfoy sampai bayangannya menghilang di belokan jalan. Si Slytherin itu menolak kenikmatan yang diberi Amaury dan bertingkah laku dengan halus? Itu sama sekali bukan seperti dia.

"Apa masalahnya?" Ginny bergumam.

Amaury mencubit batang hidungnya. "Kuharap aku tahu. Dia selalu sulit, tetapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksa." Sebuah napas keluar dari bibirnya dan dia kembali menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis.

Dia melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya dengan penasaran. "Apakah dia benar-benar sehebat itu?"

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar."

Amaury merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan perangkat Muggle yang dikenalnya sebagai ponsel. Dia membuka-buka menu sampai ia memunculkan gambar yang jelas diambil tanpa kesadaran Malfoy — _candid_ —di gambar itu ada Malfoy yang menutupi sebagian kanvas, dan kuas di tangannya. Tapi Ginny masih bisa melihat gambar yang di buat oleh Malfoy, penggambaran abstrak tentang seseorang dengan corak abu-abu, dengan tanda-tanda serpihan hijau. Warna kutukan kematian. Itu seperti jeritan yang terekam dalam pikiran Ginny, itu adalah gema perang—apa yang pernah ia alami dalam perang, melihat itu membuatnya merasa terjebak dan tersesat dan juga putus asa. Sesuatu yang mengelitik terbentuk di perutnya.

"Luar biasa, kan?" kata Amaury. "Begitu kuat, begitu banyak perasaan. Beratnya hanya mengenai kamu."

Ginny menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba kering di mulutnya. "Mungkin dia merasa terlalu pribadi untuk berbagi."

Bahkan Ginny merasa sedikit tidak nyaman melihat gambar itu, seperti dia melihat sekilas ke jiwa Malfoy dan tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dengan pikirannya sekarang. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Malfoy's baru saja keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri setelah mereka menyadari akan lebih bermanfaat untuk mendukung Harry. Mungkin itu benar, tetapi lukisan Draco Malfoy menyarankan itu bukan cerita lengkapnya.

"Seni adalah ekspresi," jawab Amaury sederhana. "Itulah yang membuatnya menarik, semua potongan yang dilukiskan oleh seniman pasti membuat kami penasaran. Kami bertanya pada diri kami apa artinya, mengapa sang seniman memilih warna-warna itu, pencahayaan itu, perspektif itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk pada gambar. "Draco itu unik. Dia seharusnya tidak membungkamnya."

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak bisa membantu. Dia tampaknya cukup siap untuk tidak kelihatan publik."

"Itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Draco sangat keras kepala."

Ginny tidak berkata apa-apa. Ginny tahu dia bisa memberi cara bagaimana Amaury bisa membujuk Malfoy. Tapi baru saja ia bertemu dengan si pirang lagi setelah bertahun-tahun dan dia melihat diri Malfoy berbeda sekarang, yah walaupun itu hanya setengahnya karna Malfoy tetaplah seorang bajingan kaparat.

"Well," kata Amaury sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu. Aku menolak membiarkan seseorang yang sangat berbakat menyelinap melalui jariku."

"Kamu benar-benar bertekad yah?"

"Seni bisa sama menawannya dengan cinta. Ketika berbicara dengan Anda, Anda tidak bisa tidak mengejarnya."

Ginny membalas senyumnya sendiri. "Semoga beruntung dengan itu."

Amaury akan membutuhkannya jika ia ingin mendapatkan Malfoy. Amaury meringis, mungkin menyadari hal yang sama. Mereka kembali ke scooternya dan lelaki itu bertanya kepada Ginny apakah ia ingin bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam. Ginny cukup senang menerima—bahkan dengan jalan memutar sehingga Amaury bisa berbicara dengan Malfoy, keduanya sadar akan apa yang mereka harapkan dari satu sama lain. Lagipula, Ginny harus mengakui bahwa dia sedikit ingin tahu bagaimana Amaury bisa terlibat dengan si pirang. Mungkin dia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang mengapa Malfoy berada di _Nice_.

Yah, setidaknya itu akan menjadi selingan.

...

T.B.C

* * *

yupp chapter satu selesai, tolong yahh untuk reader yang membaca untuk review hehehe, don't be ghostie okay ^^

aku nggak tau mau lanjut chapter dua kapan, tapi kalo memang banyak yang review aku pasti langsung publish chapter duanya ...

okee byeee~


	2. Terjebak

**As It Should Be chapter** **2.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter hanya milik **_J.K Rowling_** , disini saya hanya meminjam. Dan ide cerita dan alur cerita hanya milik Author _**Boogum**_ , disini saya hanya _meremake_ ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dan sudah meminta izin kepadanya. Ini adalah ff _terjemah_ dan saya membuat ff ini dengan 50% memakai kata-kata saya sendiri sisanya _translate_ mbah google kwkwkw.

* * *

 **Author's note :** Halo guys... chapter 2 udah update nihhh ^^ Duhh sampai saat ini belum ada yang review sedihh dehh kwkwkw, tapi tenang aja aku bakal tetap update setiap hari senin^_^ Pliss yahh jangan ghostie aku tak suka, review sedikit lahh kwkwkwk.. oke yaudah langsung baca ajaa yahh.. jangan lupa RnR okehh ...

 _..._

 **Typo may applied, OOC, AU... don't be silent reader please..**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN,**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya :** Amaury akan membutuhkannya jika ia ingin mendapatkan Malfoy. Amaury meringis, mungkin menyadari hal yang sama. Mereka kembali ke scooternya dan lelaki itu bertanya kepada Ginny apakah ia ingin bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam. Ginny cukup senang menerima—bahkan dengan jalan memutar sehingga Amaury bisa berbicara dengan Malfoy, keduanya sadar akan apa yang mereka harapkan dari satu sama lain. Lagipula, Ginny harus mengakui bahwa dia sedikit ingin tahu bagaimana Amaury bisa terlibat dengan si pirang. Mungkin dia bisa tahu lebih banyak tentang mengapa Malfoy berada di Nice._

 _Yah, setidaknya itu akan menjadi selingan._

* * *

 **Wayne's Bar, Nice, Prancis.**

"Ini salahmu, kamu tahu," Ginny bergumam.

Tatapan Malfoy berkedip padanya. Keduanya duduk minum di bar di Wayne's, pub Inggris tempat Amaury membawa Ginny untuk makan malam. Tujuan awal Amaury memang hanya ingin bertemu Malfoy—lebih tepatnya membujuk Malfoy. Sayangnya, mereka juga bertemu dengan pacar Amaury. Atau mungkin itu hanya teman kencannya? Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Keduanya berbicara cepat dalam bahasa Prancis, jadi yahh Ginny tidak bisa mengikuti percakapan mereka. _Either way_ , Amaury telah membuang Ginny dan lebih memilih wanita itu. Dan sekarang Ginny ditinggalkan bersama Malfoy.

"Sungguh menyakitkan," Ginny mengerang pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menetap disini, kamu bisa saja pulang," kata Malfoy sambil menyesap minumannya.

Ginny memutar matanya dan duduk tegak "Hahh, mencoba untuk mengusirku, bukan?"

"Kaulah yang menguntitku kesini."

"Aku tidak menguntitmu! _Bloody hell_!" kesal Ginny dan kembali merengut pada cairan kuning di gelasnya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang kamu lakukan, tetapi jika kamu baru saja menerima tawaran Amaury sebelumnya, aku ragu-ragu dia akan datang ke sini. Kalau begitu kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Pissy Poodle Head."

Malfoy membuat suara yang mungkin mendengus tertekan. "Pissy Poodle Head?"

Ginny menunjuk wanita yang duduk di seberang Amaury di salah satu meja. "Lihatlah rambutnya. Itu sangat...-"

Malfoy melirik wanita berambut keriting, lalu ke Ginny, dan kemudian ke gelas berisi alkohol yang di pegang Ginny. Alis Malfoy naik sedikit.

"Apa?" Ginny menuntut.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, dan kamu salah. Aku tidak mabuk." Ginny menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya kecewa."

Malfoy mengabaikannya. Itu agak menjengkelkan. Seharusnya dirinya bisa memiliki kesopanan untuk bertanya kenapa.

Ginny menekan dahinya di gelasnya, menikmati kesejukan, dan melontarkan pandangan miring pada si pirang di dekatnya. Malfoy mengerutkan dahi pada minumannya dan tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya ampun, Ginny mungkin juga tidak terlihat untuk semua perhatian yang Malfoy bayarkan padanya. Itu sedikit mengganggu Ginny, tetapi itu juga membuatnya penasaran. Dari apa yang sudah Ginny tahu dari Amaury tentang Malfoy adalah, Malfoy datang ke _Nice_ kira-kira tiga minggu yang lalu. Amaury tidak mengungkapkan banyak tentang tujuan Malfoy, faktanya bahwa Malfoy tertarik pada gaya seni yang berbeda.

Ginny mulai melihat wajah Malfoy, memperhatikan helai rambut longgar yang masuk ke matanya dan menggelitik lehernya. Dia memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan begitu ringan, Ginny juga melihat masih ada samar-samar cat di sela rahangnya, entah mengapa tangan Ginny bergerak sebelum Malfoy menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Masih banyak cat di kulitmu," Ginny mengamati, menelusuri jarinya di sepanjang garis warna.

Tatapan Malfoy bertemu dengan Ginny. Ginny merasakan getaran kecil yang membuat Malfoy melihatnya sekarang.

"Jangan sentuh aku," katanya blak-blakan.

"Mengapa?" Ginny mengerutkan alisnya. "Takut Anda akan tercemar dengan tangan Weasley saya?"

Malfoy memutar matanya dan menyesap minumannya lagi. Ginny menunggu balasannya, tetapi tidak ada respons sama sekali. Ginny mengeluarkan desahan kesal.

"Ayolah Malfoy," kata Ginny, meraih lengan si pirang, "kau harus bekerja sama di sini denganku. Aku bosan dengan pikiranku, dan terima kasih kapadamu karena aku tidak akan tidur malam ini." Ginny menyandarkan dagunya di punda Malfoy. "Bicaralah padaku."

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Kehidupan seksmu yang gagal bukan masalahku, Weasley."

"Aku mohon untuk berbeda. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai kami bertemu denganmu di jalan itu. Amaury sangat terobsesi padamu, hanya dirimu, kamu, dan kamu setelah itu."Ginny kembali untuk mengangkat gelasnya. "Kau tahu, yang kuinginkan hanyalah selingan yang bagus. Amaury itu salah satu yang cocok dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan: lucu, mempesona. Akan sangat sempurna jika kau tidak merusak segalanya."

"Kecuali dia sudah memiliki seseorang," Malfoy mengingatkannya. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

Ginny mempertimbangkan hal itu. "Aku bahkan tidak akan tahu tentang Pissy Poodle Head, jadi mungkin itu baik-baik saja menurutku. Ketidaktahuan adalah kebahagiaan dan sebagainya." Jelas Ginny sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan bebas.

Sudut-dudut mulut Malfoy bergerak-gerak. Sensasi lain menyapu dirinya saat melihat Ginny. Wanita tu hampir membuatnya tersenyum. Itu aneh tapi memuaskan, seperti memenangkan kucing yang sangat pemarah.

"Kamu tidak seperti yang aku harapkan," kata Malfoy setelah beberapa saat.

"Yah, kamu juga tidak. Maksudku, sejak kapan Draco Malfoy melakukan perjalan seperti Muggle?"

Ekspresi Malfoy tertutup, menjadi muram dan beku sekali lagi. Ginny mungkin seharusnya berhenti di sana, tetapi Ginny sedikit mabuk—hanya sedikit, tentu saja—dan mencari petunjuk tidak pernah menjadi kekuatan Ginny.

Ginny menyikut lengannya. "Kenapa kamu berpergian seperti Muggle?" Ginny bertanya lebih serius.

 _Nothing._

Sikutan lain. "Malfoy—"

Si pirang meliriknya kesal. "Aku bisa menanyakanmu pertanyaan yang sama."

Ginny merosot kembali ke bangku. "Aku ingin istirahat," akunya—Ginny. "Sejak saat aku memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Harry, tabloid-tabloid itu mengejarku. Setiap orang baru, setiap hal kecil yang aku lakukan, dan mereka akan terus mencariku dan membuat berita tentangku di halaman depannya." Ginny meniup poni dari wajahnya. "Aku pelacur terbesar di dunia sihir saat ini: aku melukai penyelamat berharga mereka dan mengkhianati mimpi semua orang untuk melihat pernikahan Potter yang bahagia." Suara Ginny berubah pahit. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa datang ke Prancis tanpa ada artikel berdarah muncul. Jadi kupikir, kucoba dengan berpergian dengan Muggle dan kemudian orang-orang di dunia sihir tidak bisa menemukanku."

Malfoy terdiam, bahkan ia tidak memandang Ginny.

"Apakah kamu mendengarkanku?" Ginny menuntut.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Apa yang kamu ingin aku katakan? Bahwa aku akan berkata minta maaf?" Malfoy tertawa tanpa humor dan menyesap minumannya. "Masalah kecilmu tidak menarik bagiku, Weasley."

"Kecil? Apa kamu tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku—"

"Seluruh dunia sihir masih melihatku sebagai Pelahap Maut," Malfoy memotong dengan datar. "Aku pikir dipanggil pelacur itu tidak berbahaya dibandingkan denganku."

Ginny menelan ludah. Dia tidak memiliki jawab untuk itu. Bahkan jika masalahnya membuatnya frustasi, itu tidak seperti dia dicap sebagai penjahat. Orang-orang bergosip tentang dia, dan beberapa wanita telah mengirim Howler dan ancaman, tapi tidak ada ada yang takut padanya. Mereka tidak mempertanyakan apakah dia cocok untuk bekerja, bahkan untuk hidup dalam komunitas dengan orang lain, mereka juga tidak bertanya-tanya apakah dia seharusnya dikunci seumur hidup atau hanya diberi ciuman Dementor.

Tapi Malfoy…

"Apakah itu sebabnya kamu berpergian dengan Muggle?" Ginny bertanya. "Karena reaksi orang-orang terhadapmu?"

Malfoy menghela napas dan meneguk minumannya lebih lama. "Lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya ketika kamu memunculkannya."

Malfoy tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ginny mengerutkan bibirnya dan membungkuk lebih dekat.

"Kau tahu, aku akan mengakui aku ragu apakah kau benar-benar berubah. Kau dan keluargamu bertukar sisi pada waktu yang cukup nyaman, itu membuat orang bertanya-tanya." Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetap saja, Harry bersaksi atas namamu di sidang, dan dia tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan yang bagus."

"Jadi, kamu tidak akan percaya padaku kalau bukan karena dukungan Potter?" Malfoy langsung mencibir.

Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Ini sebuah ide! Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkanku selesai berbicara sebelum kau terlihat seperti bajingan sombong."

Malfoy memberikan tatapan yang tidak terkesan tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ginny menganggap itu sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"Lihat," kata Ginny, sambil menopang wajah di sikunya. "Yang saya katakan adalah bahwa orang akan menilai Anda terlepas dari apakah itu dibenarkan atau tidak. Kita semua tahu Anda seharusnya dihukum karena percobaan pembunuhan dan penggunakan kutukan terlarang. Kita juga tahu Anda mendapat hukuman lebih ringan. Faktanya adalah, orang-orang tidak menyukai hal itu. Mereka tidak peduli jika Anda muda, jika Anda dipaksa, jika Harry _bloody_ Potter bersaksi untuk Anda. Mereka masih berduka karena kehilangan, mereka masih ingat rasa sakit dan takut akan kematian. Dan itu disebabkan oleh pelahap maut, dan mereka ingat bahwa Anda adalah salah satu dari mereka, itulah yang terpenting."

"Terima kasih, Weasley," kata Malfoy datar. "Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang setelah basa-basi itu."

"Aku belum selesai."

Malfoy memutar matanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ginny. "Apakah ada gunanya juga?"

"Iyaa."

Ginny menarik dagu Malfoy dan memaksanya untuk melihat kearahnya. Malfoy sangat terkejut dengan keberanian Ginny, dan Malfoy juga tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Ya, ada benarnya." Kata Ginny lebih lembut. "Karena meskipun orang-orang akan memperlakukanmu seperti sampah, pasti ada orang-orang yang akan melihat bahwa kamu tidak pantas mendapatkan semua kebencian. Seperti ketika aku berbicara denganmu sekarang, seperti ketika Amaury menunjukkan kepadaku senimu."

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya. 'Kamu benar-benar mabuk, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

Beberapa orang yang berkumpul di bar itu melirik mereka. Ginny merasakan pipinya hangat. Upss. Itu lebih keras dari perkiraannya.

"Aku tidak," kata Ginny lebih pelan. "Aku mengerti, oke? Aku mengerti apa yang kamu lalui dan aku pikir itu menyebalkan. Itu tidak adil sama sekali."

Malfoy menatapnya datar. "Kau mengerti?"

"Iyaa."

"Kamu, Ginevra Weasley."

"Yupp."

"Apakah aku perlu mengejanya?"

Ketika Ginny hanya menatap Malfoy dengan penuh harap, Malfoy menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Kami tidak sama, Weasley. Kau bilang aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kebencian. Cihh, itu adalah kata-kata indah yang bisa dilemparkan seseorang di posisimu."

"Dan apa artinya itu?"

Malfoy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lupakan."

"Lagi-lagi dengan melupakannya." Ginny membuat suara frustasi. "Kamu tahu, kamu benar-benar menjadi—"

Malfoy menegak sisa minumnya dan kemudian meminta minum lagi kepada pelayan. Mata Ginny melebar karena marah. Bajingan ini hanya akan mengabaikannya lagi.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku ketika aku berbicara." bentak Ginny.

"Kaulah yang memaksa basa-basi denganku," Malfoy menunjuknya. "Aku tidak memintanya dan aku tidak menginginkannya."

Ginny menahan dorongan untuk melemparkan minumannya ke wajah Malfoy. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang alkohol. Sebaliknya, Ginny malah mengingatkan Malfoy bahwa ia berhutang pada Ginny—setidaknya untuk menemani dirinya selama beberapa waktu. Malfoy bahkan kurang terkesan dan menuntut untuk mengetahui bagaimana Ginny dapat menyimpulkan hal itu.

"Karena kaulah alasan aku terjebak di bar ini denganmu daripada dengan Amaury."

Malfoy menjepit ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Untuk waktu terakhir, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku tidak mengendalikan tindakannya, dan aku tidak membuatnya datang kesini."

Ginny melambaikan tangannya seolah-olah untuk menyingkirkan kata-kata Malfoy. "Intinya adalah aku datang ke sini bersama Amaury, dan sekarang dia membuangku untuk Pissy Poodle Head, dan aku tidak kenal siapapun disini kecuali kamu."

"Ada banyak orang di pub ini, Weasley. Cobalah peruntunganmu dengan salah satu dari mereka jika kamu sangat ingin seks."

Ginny memelototinya. "Aku tidak putus asa."

Malfoy memberinya satu lagi tatapan datarnya, seakan untu mengingatkan Ginny bahwa dia adalah orang yang telah mengeluh karena dia tidak akan tidur malam ini. Ginny mengangkat dagunya. Menginginkan hubungan dengan seorang pria yang panas dan genit tidak membuatnya putus asa. Dia menceritakan hal itu kepada Malfoy juga, karena menjadi mabuk sering membuatnya kehilangan sedikit kesadaran yang dia miliki, dan itu membuat Malfoy menjadi jengkel terhadap Ginny. Ginny akan membuat Malfoy tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan semabarangan orang. Bagaimanapun, jika Malfoy akan mengatakan kepadanya putus asa karena dirinya ingin turun dengan seorang pria panas ketika dia dalam mood untuk itu, Ginny hanya akan mengabaikannya. Ginny tidak tahan dngan omong kosong itu darinya.

"Jadi di sana." Kata Ginny, lalu dia mengayunkan sisa minumnya dan membanting gelas kosongnya di bangku. Mulut Malfoy melakukan hal itu lagi—hampir tersenyum. Mungkin. Ginny menangkap adegan itu dan mengarahkan jarinya kearah Malfoy.

"A-ha!" Ginny berseru. "Kamu hampir tersenyum tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan." Jawab Malfoy dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh ya?" Ginny menusuk jarinya di sudut mulut Malfoy. "Apa sudut kecil yang terbalik itu, hah?" Ginny emnusuknya lagi. "Jujur saja Malfoy, aku melihatnya."

Malfoy menepuk tangan Ginny. "Itu hanya _tic_ " ( _tic itu artinya semacam tebakan_ )

" _T_ ic pantatku." Ginny membungkuk ke depan sehingga mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter, mata Ginny melihat matanya. "Kamu terlihat geli tadi, akui saja Malfoy.

Malfoy menekan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ginny dan mendorongnya pergi. "Kamu bau minuman keras."

"Begitu juga Anda."

Malfoy mendengus. "Aku sama sekali tidak mabuk sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mabuk."

"Uh-huh. Terus katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Ginny mengerutkan bibirnya. Malfoy telah kembali untuk menyusul minuannya dan tidak memandangi Ginny. Itu tidak benar. Ginny ingin mata Malfoy menatapnya. Mungkin keinginannya itu seharusny bisa mengganggu si pirang, tetapi itu adalah fakta bahwa Ginny membuatnya tergelitik dengan sedikit kesenangan setiap kali dia memenangkan perhatiannya. Itu tantangan. Malfoy adalah tantangan—seperti teka-teki yang mengejek dan menggoda, memohon untuk disatukkan. Ginny ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi, ingin memahami lelaki yang baru saja diliriknya melalui momen-momen tak terduga dan lapisan-lapisan cat. Intinya adalah untuk membuat seorang Malfoy tersenyum

Atau… mungkin wanita Weasley ini hanya ingin mencari selingan baru. ( _lol_ )

Ginny memanggil minuman lain dan bertemu mata Malfoy dengan seringai menantang. "Aku yakin aku bisa menghabisimu."

"Kau sudah mabuk," katanya, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bodoh."

"Oh, apakah kamu mengkhawatirkan aku? Lucu sekali."

Malfoy memutar matanya. 'Jangan taruh kata-kata di mulutku, Weasley. Aku hanya merasa murah hati dan memutuskan untuk menghindarkanmu dari kekalahan."

"Benarkah?" Ginny membungkuk ke depan, memberinya pandangan yang bagus dari belahan dadanya jika mungkin Malfoy peduli untuk melihat (dia tidak melihat, dan semacam itu membuat Ginny marah). "Kurasa kamu hanya takut kamu mungkin kalah."

Malfoy membalas tatapannya. "Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya tidak ingin mabuk denganmu."

"Benci untuk menghancurkannya padamu, Malfoy, tapi itulah yang telah kamu lakukan bersamaku hampir sepanjang malam."

"Aku minum di bar," pria itu mengkoreksi. "Kamu adalah wanita yang duduk di sebelahku yang tidak akan tutup mulut."

Ginny mengambil gelasnya yang sudah diisi ulang. "Itu omong kosong dan kau tahu itu. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku, kau bisa pergi begitu saja dan selesai. Tidak ada yang menahanmu dikursi itu." kata Ginny sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan giginya. "Akui saja, Anda tidak perlu keberatan terhadap saya. Saya pikir Anda bahkan sedikit tertarik pada saya."

"Jangan menipu diri sendiri. Aku hanya suka tempat ini dan tidak bisa diganggu."

"Uh-huh," kata Ginny dengan nada mengejek dari kata-katanya. "Kamu terus mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Malfoy menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya dan kembali meminum minumannya. Ginny tersenyum, merasakan bahwa ia memiliki pijakan di pertahanannya. Sedikit demi sedikit Malfoy melemah padanya. Namun, berbicara dengan Malfoy seperti mencoba mengeluarkan kura-kura dari cangkangnya. Malfoy akan mengambil umpan sedikit sebelum degan cepat mundur ke cangkangnya. Itu membuat Ginny frustasi, tetapi ia harus mengakui itu juga merupakan bagian dari alasan mengapa ia masih duduk di kursi ebelah Malfoy. Ginny selalu menikmati serunya pengejaran itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan rambutmu ini?" tanya Ginny, sambil menarik untaian rambut pirang yang lepas dari ekor kudanya.

Malfoy sekali lagi menepuk jemarinya. "Apakah kamu hanya tidak mampu menjaga tanganmu sendiri."

"Aku suka menyentuh hal-hal yang menarik bagiku." Ginny menggoyangkan alisnya. "Kamu bisa menafsirkan seperti yang kamu suka."

Malfoy meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangannya dan mempertimbangkannya melalui mata yang tak bisa dibaca. Ginny memperhatikan bahwa ada bintik-bintik biru kecil di irisnya.

"Anda mungkin harus berhenti minum sekarang," saran si pirang.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu mencoba menggodaku." Malfoy membawa gelasnya dekat ke bibirnya, meskipun dia tidak menyesapnya. "Cukup menyedihkan, mungkin itu lebih tepatnya."

Ginny mendengus. "Owhh, aku terluka."

Malfoy hanya diam saja.

Ginny membungkuk lebih dekat, menekan payudaranya ke lengan Malfoy. "Jangan pura-pura kamu tidak mempertimbangkannya." Bibir Ginny menyentuh telinga Malfoy dan ia melunakkan suaranya. "Itu bisa menyenangkan, kau tahu? Pikirkan saja, musuh masa lalu menjadi kekasih untuk satu malam, seks harus menjadi sesuatu." Jelas Ginny sambil memainkan kancing atas kemeja si pirang. "Aku bahkan akan membiarkanmu menarikku seperti gadis Prancismu." Lalu ia duduk kembali dan tertawa. "Atau semacam itu."

Malfoy membalas tatapannya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak terbaca.

" _Well?_ " Ginny bertanya. "Bagaimana aku melakukannya saat itu? Lagi pula, perasaanmu sudah berubahkan?"

Malfoy dengan tenang mengambil gelas alkohol dari tangan Ginny dan kemudian memanggil bartender untuk memberi mereka air. Ginny berkedip padanya dalam campuran kekesalan dan kebingungan. Semua itu dan ia bahkan tidak bisa memberinya jawaban—bahkan jawaban genit?

"Apa=apaan ini, Malfoy?" Ginny berseru dengan nada jijik. "Apa dengan tindakan diammu? Kau akan membunuhku kalau terus begini."

"Bagus."

Mulut Ginny terbuka dan tertutup, memberinya rupa ikan yang tak keluar dari air.

"Selain itu," lanjut Malfoy, "aku tidak mengikuti melukis telanjang. Kau hanya harus mendapatkan tendanganmu dengan cara lain." Malfoy memutar cairan di sekitar bagian dalam gelasnya. "Kudengar Amaury adalah penggemar gaya itu. Oh, tunggu. Amaury meninggalkanmu untuk wanita lain. Kurasa kau juga kurang beruntung di sana."

Ginny menyipitkan matanya. Malfoy mencoba menggodanya, tapi tidak seperti yang Ginny harapkan. Bajingan itu baru saja melenturkan cakarnya.

Ginny menempelkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kau tahu aku bercanda Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan seks denganmu."

Tidak ada respons.

Alis Ginny berkerut dan dia merebut gelasnya kembali dari Malfoy. "Dan juga, akmu tidak perlu memonitorku. Aku akan minum apa yang ingin aku minum, kamu tidak perlu ikut campur."

Kali ini Malfoy menatapnya, meskipun ekspresinya hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai jengkel. "Weasley, minum saja air sialan itu dan berhenti bersikap seperti bocah."

"Siapa yang bertindak seperti bocah?" Ginny menusuk jarinya ke dada Malfoy. "Kaulah yang bertindak dalam sikap diammu, dan membuat saya bekerja dua kali lebih keras hanya untuk membuat Anda berbicara dengan saya."

Malfoy menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah nafasnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tuntut Ginny.

"Aku bilang kamu sakit di pantat. Bagaimana orang bisa tahan denganmu."

Itu sebenarnya sedikit sakit. Ginny menelan kembali kata-kata defensif yang ingin ia teriakkan kepada Malfoy, dan malah tertawa lega.

"Oh, aku akan berbicara padamu?" Ginnuy menenggak minumannya dan melambaikan gelas kosong padanya. "Mungkin kau juga harus minum lebih banyak. Hilangkan hambatan-hambatan yang membuat itu mendorong pantatmu. Siapa yang tahu? Kau bahkan mungkin—" Ginny mengeluarkan napas yang berlebihan "—menyenangkan."

Malfoy mengangkat alisnya. "Weasley—" lalu Malfoy langsung berhenti dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu apa, lupakan itu. Aku tidak bisa diburu menjadi pengasuhmu. Lakukan apa yang kamu inginkan."

Ginny berkedip saat Malfoy berdiri. "Kemana kamu pergi?"

"Rumah."

Malfoy membayar minumannya dan menaruh tasnya di atas bahunya. Ginny bangkit berdiri, meski agak goyah. Huh, mungkin dia mabuk daripada yang dia sadari. Itu membuatnya kesal sedikit. Bajingan itu benar. Ginny melangkah lebih jauh dari bangku, bahkan ketika ruangan itu seakan berputar-putar.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya datang dari suatu tempat di atas kepalanya yang berputar. Malfoy meraih lengannya untuk menenangkan Ginny, seperi yang ia lakukan di _Chez Vero_. Ginny mungkin mendapat sedikit dorongan dari itu jika dia tidak dengan cepat turun ke suasana hati yang suka berperang, untuk semua kata-katanya yang meremehkan, Malfoy tidak bisa begitu saja menjauh darinya. Seperti itu, bahkan kekhawatirannya membuatnya kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja," balas Ginny, sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya perlu—"

Ginny tersandung dan menabrak bangku, hampir menjatuhkannya. Ups. Malfoy menghela napas dan mencengkram punda Ginny.

"Weasley, kau mabuk," katanya dengan blak-blakan. Mendorong Ginny kembali ke bangku. "Duduk sebentar."

Ginny berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamannya, tetapi ini terbukti bahwa terlalu banyak untuk kepalanya yang berputar. Titik-titik hitam mendekatinya dan dering bernada tinggi mulai terdengar di telinganya. Ketika Ginny menyadari, ia pikir Malfoy mungkin bersandar padanya. Malfoy menanyakan alamat tempat tinggalnya. Benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh. Seakan Ginny akan ingat hal itu. _Bloody Hell_ dia sedang mabuk!

"Kamu pasti bisa menuliskan di suatu tempat," kata Malfoy mendorong Ginny untuk menjawab dimana alamat rumah atau apartemennya.

Satu-satunya respons Ginny adalah muntah-muntah, dan mengenai baju mereka berdua.

Malfoy menghela napas. "Khas." Lengannya mengepung Ginny, dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Kamu hanya bertekad untuk membuat hal-hal sulit bagiku, bukan?"

Ginny hampir tertawa. Bagaimana Malfoy bisa berhasil menggemakan kata-kata yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya oleh semua orang yang telah dikecewakannya? Malfoy menggali duri ke dalam hatinya tanpa menyadarinya.

" _Kenapa kamu tidak bisa tenang? Kenapa kamu selalu membuat semuanya begitu sulit?_ "

Benjolan terbentuk di tenggorokan Ginny. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan pikirannya kosong dan biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang berputar. Itu seharusnya membuat Ginny takut bahwa mungkin ia hampir berharap ia tidak akan bangun lagi.

...

T.B.C

* * *

Yupp chapter 2 selesai juga... aku ingatkan sekali lagi please dengan sangat RnR yahh kawan x'D karena dengan komentar kalian itu adalah semangat bagiku^3^

okee bye jangan lupa update lagi hari SENIN heheheh


End file.
